


That Night at the VMAs

by zeigharry (mariawritesstuff)



Category: One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariawritesstuff/pseuds/zeigharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was trying to change, he really was. He didn’t want to be known as the cheater of the group, nor did he want to disappoint his family again, or break his fiancée’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night at the VMAs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back on the night of the VMAs but never got round to posting it. So here it is. This is what I think went down that night ;)

Zayn was trying to change, he really was. He didn’t want to be known as the cheater of the group, nor did he want to disappoint his family again, or break his fiancée’s heart. Perrie was a sweet girl and he really did love her, he just had a hard time saying no whenever he got pissed drunk. It didn’t help that she had always forgiven him when he had done it before. It wasn’t that he wanted her to have left him, but the little devil inside him tended to use that as an argument to convince him to succumb to temptation.

 

Zayn massaged his neck and sighed. It was the night of the VMA’s and he had only just stepped out of the shower. He knew either Caroline or Lou would come looking for him soon so he quickly sprayed some deodorant, pulled on slacks and a t-shirt and, after grabbing his phone, hurried to find the stylists.

 

* * *

 

Selena twirled giddily in front of the full-length mirror.

“I love it!” she cried. She had been a little worried the Versace dress wouldn’t look as good on her as it had on the model but, after the final adjustments had been made and her hair and makeup had been done, she was pleased with the outcome, to say the least.

“Let’s see your red carpet pose, Sel!” her stylist joked. Selena pouted seductively and blew a kiss at her crew. They laughed.

“Girl, looking like that, nobody could possibly resist ya!”

“That’s kinda what I was going for,” Selena only half-joked. Truth was, there was a certain dark-haired boy whose attention she was hoping to grab. So maybe she had a little thing for Zayn. He just seemed the coolest out of all the One Direction boys. He was quiet, calm and collected, and she’d be lying if she said the whole bad-boy thing he had going for him didn’t turn her on. She knew he thought she was attractive – multiple interviewers had made sure to pass that one along – and he was probably one of the most beautiful human beings she had ever laid eyes upon. She hadn’t been able to catch him at the Teen Choice Awards and maybe that had been a blessing in disguise. This time, perhaps the seductive dress could seal the deal.

“Can we go yet?” she asked her crew. They nodded as the gathered their things. Her bodyguard, Luke, took her hand and accompanied her to the limousine. She smiled gratefully at him as he helped her into the car, careful not to let her dress snag on anything. Then he climbed into the passenger’s seat and they drove off.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, boys! Whenever you’re ready, just go on up. They’ll interview you quickly then you can move on to the photo call.”

The fivesome began advancing when Zayn stopped short. Amongst the many famous faces, he could just make out the girl he had called his celebrity crush since the age of 16. And she looked good, as in _really_ good. He pulled Louis back, which in turn caused the other boys to stop.

“What is it, bro?” the oldest member asked.

“Selena’s just over there.” Zayn pointed out. Louis’ eyes scanned the celebrities until he spotted her.

“Oh.” He grinned. “Well, let’s go say hello!”

He began to stride over to her but Zayn yanked him back.

“What? No!”

“Why not? She fancies you, mate.”

“It’s true,” Niall confirmed, “she’s said it in about five different interviews.”

Although that brought Zayn a satisfying feeling of pleasure in his stomach, he wouldn’t show it.

“I can't.” he shook his head. “I don't want to hurt Perrie again…”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, mate, you’re saying hello, not fucking her up against a wall.”

Zayn blushed as the other boys snickered.

“Still. I don't wanna take any chances.”

The boys grumbled but let it go. Selena stepped forward to be interviewed.

 

After the brief interview, Selena continued down the stairs. However, she didn’t want to step onto the red carpet for the photo call just yet. She found herself lingering just a little bit, hoping the 1D boys would catch up with her soon enough. Just a quick hello, a kiss on the cheek, their eyes would lock…

“Miss Gomez?”

Selena spun around. A petite girl, who looked not much older than Selena herself, smiled up shyly at her.

“If you’re ready, could you please step forward for the photo call? We kinda need people to start heading in and taking their seats.”

Selena nodded and the girl grinned and hurried off. Selena dawdled for a minute more. Eventually, she sighed in defeat. Throwing back her shoulders, she plastered an award-winning smile on her face and stepped in front of the flashing cameras.

 

An hour or so later, she was sat at her front row seat, beside her best friend, Taylor Swift, and one seat away from Bruno fucking Mars. She was already slightly tipsy but not in a falling-all-over-the-place way.

“Hey, Sel!” Taylor snapped her fingers in front of Selena’s face.

“Hm?”

Taylor grinned.

“Have you mastered your acceptance speech yet? Cuz its show time!”

Selena shook her head modestly.

“Don't have to. Miley’s probably gonna win.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Taylor snapped, “You’ve got this one in the bag.”

Selena smiled gratefully.

“Thanks, Tay.” She leaned into her friend.

“Oh, shit.” Taylor mumbled.

“What is it?”

“I think the camera caught me saying shut the fuck up.”

Selena frowned.

“So what?” she asked, not understanding what the problem was.

“It looks like I was saying it to _him_!” Taylor scrunched up her nose. Selena followed her friend’s gaze. Her heart fluttered when her eyes reached the stage. There he was. Looking so sleek all in black, quiet as he let the others speak, his eyes so brilliant they almost shone brighter than the stage lights.

 

Selena was so entranced by him that if Taylor hadn’t squealed, she wouldn’t have realized her name had just been called out. She heard her song playing and felt the familiar rush that came whenever that happened. She leapt up as Taylor pulled her into a tight hug. When her friend finally released her, she turned around and, after a quick congratulatory hug from Bruno Mars, made her way to the stage.

 

Zayn swallowed hard as he watched Selena make her way towards them. Louis, being the prick that he was especially when drunk, had told the boys to make Zayn hand Selena the award, just for shits. The others thought it was a hilarious idea and had of course agreed. Determined not to show them just how much that had gotten to him, Zayn was trying to play it cool. But he could feel his façade slowly crumbling as the girl approached in that slim-fitted dress.

 

She smiled at Zayn as their eyes locked and he swallowed again as she made a beeline for him. Before she got close, though, Louis reached out and pulled her into a hug. Zayn repressed the feeling of disappointment that washed through his body as Louis smirked ever so slightly at him. When Selena pulled away, she turned back to Zayn. He held out the award at arms length and forced a quick smile. Selena looked down at the Moon Man as if she had completely forgotten about it. She received it from him but, instead of leaving it there, stepped closer and lifted her free arm around his neck. He instinctively placed his hand on her waist. She leaned in and Zayn found himself fighting the urge to just change the angle ever so slightly so that he could at least catch the corner of her ruby red lips. But he didn’t. They pecked on the cheek and he dropped his arm to his side. She smiled shyly before moving on to the other boys.

 

When she had greeted them all, she turned to the audience to give her acceptance speech. The boys glanced at each other, sharing knowing looks and Zayn guessed they were all trying to check her out without being too obvious. Not that they were succeeding. Niall was bouncing on the balls of his feet in a clear attempt to shift his dick into a less noticeable position. Zayn dropped his gaze but a glimmer at the hem of her dress caught his eye. He slowly traced his eyes along the jewelled slit that revealed her slim leg. When his eyes reached her torso, it occurred to him that there was a chance she had no underwear on. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his head and looked down at his shoes. He refrained from sighing as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this.

 

* * *

 

Zayn marched along the empty corridor, in search of the bathroom. He may have had a few too many sips of Louis’ drinks, certainly more than the rest of the boys. Now he needed to take a piss and he was having trouble following the signs.

 

He reached the end of the corridor only to feel disappointment flood through his body when he realised it was the women’s bathroom. He would’ve continued searching if he weren’t so desperate for a wee and a little bit less drunk so that he actually stood a chance of finding it.

 

Plus, this one seemed to be empty. Glancing around, he quickly darted inside and into the first cubicle. He fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans, sighing with relief when he finally emptied the contents of his bladder into the toilet bowl. When he finished, he flushed and washed his hands at the sink just outside, quickly readjusting his hair in the mirror.

 

He hastened back into the corridor, about to pat himself on the back for his sneakiness, when he bumped into someone.

“Oh! My god! I’m so sorry, I–”

“S’fine,” Zayn mumbled, “S’okay. Don't worry about–”

He stopped short as the person came into focus. Selena. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. Craning her neck, she squinted past him at the door he had just exited.

“Um…this is just a wild guess, but I’m pretty sure the picture of a woman on the door – as well as the word ‘ladies’ written on it – is an indication that this is the ladies’ room.” She joked. Zayn felt his face warm up. He rubbed his neck.

“Um…yeah. I just…I…couldn’t find the men’s room.”

“Ah.” Selena nodded. They stayed silent. Then Selena continued. “Well, if you don't mind…I mean…could I…?” she pointed past him.

“Oh!” Zayn finally realised what she was getting at. “Of course! Yeah, sorry…”

He stepped aside and let her pass. She smiled as she went past.

 

Zayn was left alone in the corridor. He knew he should leave. He knew he should return to the other boys. He didn’t even know why he was lingering. But for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to walk away. He paced up and down, yet each time he reached the end of the corridor his feet would turn and bring him in the other direction, seemingly against his will. He could feel the bitter taste of guilt in the back of his throat even though he wasn’t doing anything. He could hear the disapproving voice in his head pleading for him to leave but he continued to pace. He could sense his conscience dredging up every picture of his girlfriend – fiancée – that it had access to but he forced them down. He wasn’t leaving. He should. He couldn’t. He must. He wouldn’t.

 

When Selena finally stepped out of the bathroom, her eyebrows rose as her eyes landed on Zayn’s.

“Still here?” she remarked.

“Um…yeah.” Zayn stuttered. “I thought…I thought I should walk you back.”

“Aww.” Selena grinned. She took three deliberate steps towards him as she spoke, closing the distance between them. “Are you worried about me? Think I’ll get lost in the dark corridors?” she smirked and lowered her voice, a final step bringing her just inches away from him. “Or do you need me more than I need you?”

Zayn opened his mouth but no words came out. Alarm bells were blaring in his head, telling him to get out of there before he did something he would regret. But standing there, looking into the face of the stunningly beautiful girl before him, he was already gone.

 

He was still struggling internally when soft, plump lips were suddenly being pressed to his own. And before it could even sink in he was kissing back.

 

The little devil had won again.


End file.
